In the past few years, home entertainment has evolved from purely one-way radio and television broadcasts to include two-way communication that encompasses interactive games, video on demand (VOD), educational fare and consumer-oriented services (e.g., interactive shopping). For the most part, these services have been offered through familiar cable and satellite television distribution systems.
Broadly speaking, there are two paradigms for using cable and satellite systems in this fashion. One is computer-centric: using an installed satellite or cable feed (perhaps with a cable or telephone network back channel) as a high-bandwidth conduit to bring on-line computing services, such as Internet access, into the home. The second is television-centric: adding interactive functions to television programming.
In general, systems deployed using the television-centric model have been grouped under the label “interactive television” or iTV. iTV is generally understood as the convergence of Internet-like interactivity and traditional television programming and delivery technology. Making television interactive involves the addition of responsive, user-controlled elements to traditional broadcast video and audio signals. By adding a computer like device (usually referred to as a set-top box) to the television set and providing a communication path back to the service provider (the back channel), the viewer can be invited to interact with the programming, exert some level of control over the experience and to provide feedback.
iTV services are usually delivered to subscribers' homes through an existing cable or satellite system, along with other free and pay-for content (e.g., movies, games, news, images, audio programming, etc.). This content is generally delivered to the television via a set-top box, and users may navigate the offered services using a remote control and on-screen navigation system or menu. The set-top box is an addressable communications unit needed to decode signals as they arrive at the television. Depending on the system used it may also need to perform functions such as the decompression of the digital signal, or the handling of communications across the back channel. Together with a (typically handheld) remote control and on-screen menu, this unit provides an interface for users to find their way through the myriad of content and services offered and communicated to their television sets by the iTV system provider.
To illustrate, consider the case of a user ordering a pay-per-view movie. Using a remote control the user can select the desired service via the on-screen menu displayed on his or her television set. This request is sent via the back channel to the service provider's control system, which locates the required content and delivers it via a cable or satellite transmission system to the set-top box for decoding and display on the user's television. Along the way, a subscriber management system may be informed of the user's selection so that the user's account can be updated to reflect any relevant charges for the selected movie.
The on-screen menu may or may not be overlaid on top of the television picture. Common examples of on-screen menus include electronic program guides (EPGs), electronic catalogs, and advertising information. Television program guides have matured rapidly in recent years. At one time the only TV program guides available were those printed in newspapers and magazines. These guides typically had a grid with list of channels, showing the programming for those channels as a function of time. They also sometimes contained synopses of movies or television shows scheduled to be aired.
The advent of cable television systems brought on-screen EPGs. The early versions consisted of a dedicated channel displaying a program guide that showed the current (and perhaps limited future) programming for most or all channels. Since there is only space to show half a dozen or so channels on the screen at a time, the display would automatically scroll through all the available channels.
Today, however, many cable companies utilize set-top boxes to provide interactive EPGs that support advanced features such as the ability to call up a program guide grid at any time, and scroll through channels and programming forward and backward in time via a remote control. Usually information on programming for some days into the future is made available. In addition, modern EPGs can display lists of channel numbers, program titles and even program durations, appearing briefly each time the channel is changed, and at other times by selecting a corresponding option on the remote control. Textual descriptions of any program listed in the program grid, or of the current program being viewed, can be called up by using the remote control, and a user can change channels automatically by clicking on a program title as it is displayed in the program grid.
In addition to EPGs, popular iTV offerings include:
A. TV Portals. Influenced no doubt by the analogy to popular Internet “portals” such as AOL and Yahoo, many think of a television (TV) portal as a non-video, non-broadcast, “Internet-like” page on TV. Contrary to this popular opinion, however, a TV portal is actually an application “window” into the world of interactivity that links various forms of services, including walled gardens (also known as managed content) that may contain video, text and image assets, delivered via both broadcast and narrowcast, virtual channels, interactive program guides (IPGs), enhanced TV broadcasts, video on demand (VOD) content and more. In fact, many interactive experiences can originate from the TV portal or users come into the TV portal for additional content and services. Thus, the portal may be accessed through a navigation overlay on top of regular broadcasts or through an IPG, virtual channel or enhanced programming.
Network operators, programmers and content producers have an opportunity to custom brand the content areas of TV portals, providing them with a foundation for offering interactive services and enabling new revenue streams. A portal can contain a controlled set of valuable, aggregated content and merchant sites accessible by consumers. Portal participants can consist of e-commerce providers, such as home shopping, home banking and brokerage services; various news services; weather and sports information providers; as well as advertisers, TV programmers and other content producers.
Managed content designed for a TV environment can be linked to the TV portal, forming an interactive experience that combines the convenient, audio-visually entertaining medium of TV with the immediate information access and electronic purchasing powers often seen on the Internet. The portal offers a secure environment with a common TV-centric user interface, personalization capabilities and cross-merchant shopping capabilities. Some of the key components of portal content include:                i. Basic Personalized Information—Basic on-demand information services available to end users (subscribers) are based on their preferences and/or profile, including headline news, sports news and scores, local weather, horoscopes, business news and stock quotes.        ii. Branded Content—Information services in various categories include branded sources such as television networks, which may provide information and entertainment services in portals to augment their regular TV programming.        iii. Shopping—“T-commerce” or “TV Commerce” includes categories such as books, video, music, gifts, electronics, apparel, travel and toys, as well as advanced shopping features such as comparison shopping, cross-merchant shopping carts and auctions.        iv. Advertising—Advertising opportunities are widely available throughout the iTV landscape. Unlike Internet portals, which only provide targeted and personalized banner ads, broadband access and the rich medium of TV provide a compelling advertising vehicle, drawing consumers into a TV-centric entertainment experience that drives responses while providing the same targeting and personalization capabilities of the Internet.        v. Self-provisioning—Through a network operator's TV portal, subscribers can manage their own billing information and preferences, and subscribe to new services including premium services, e-mail, games, video on demand and more.        vi. Virtual Channels—A virtual channel is a custom-branded TV channel that can be accessed from programming, the main menu or info bar, from a network operator portal, an IPG or by manually selecting a specified channel number (e.g., channel 401). Within such a channel, a TV network, advertiser or content provider can combine a video library with Internet or database content, and on-demand features enable viewers to control their interactions with the information. Thus, virtual channels allow for specific content opportunities for niche audiences, targeted advertising, brand building, and program promotions, as well commerce and subscription revenue streams.        
B. Interactive Program Guides (IPGs). The IPG is the navigation tool for TV viewing, allowing viewers to easily search for programming by time, channel, program type, and so on. It is an essential tool for iTV users, especially as the number of channels and other offerings increase. IPGs provide an opportunity for companies to offer an increasingly large amount of data in an easy-to-use interface.
C. Personal Video Recorders (PVRs). PVRs store video programming on an internal hard drive and function like a personalized video server, allowing end-users to “time shift” their TV viewing. While watching live TV, the user can “pause” and “rewind”, as well as “fast-forward” to catch up to the live broadcast. PVRs also act as autonomous agents, searching all of the available programming and building a dynamic menu of personalized content choices that the user can access at his/her convenience. Currently most PVRs are stand-alone units, developed and marketed by companies such as TiVo and Replay Networks (now Sonic Blue).
D. Video On Demand (VOD) Services. VOD is essentially server-side time shifting (vs. client-side in the case of PVRs). Users are able to play, pause and rewind videos on their TVs via their remote control. Companies such as Concurrent, Diva, SeaChange and nCube provide VOD server technology.
E. Enhanced TV Broadcasts. Enhanced TV broadcasting provides interactive content linked to video programming. A user can request information on products within ads, access additional program information, such as sports statistics, or otherwise interact with a television broadcast such as a game show. This functionality is achieved through the transmission of an interactive trigger and data sent in the broadcast channel or other mechanism along with the video broadcast. For example, ATVEF (the Advanced Television Enhancement Forum) triggers are messages that arrive at a specific point in time during a broadcast (e.g., via text channel 2 of the closed caption channel carried on line 21 of NTSC video), and are intended to activate specific enhanced content.
Enhanced TV broadcasts can be combined with other services within a unified TV portal, integrating with a walled garden or virtual channel content to leverage robust order processing, fulfillment infrastructure and revenue sharing agreements that may already in place.
F. Other Services. E-mail access, chat functions, music jukeboxes and photo albums are examples of other iTV offerings.
Many of the applications listed above will be presented to end users via a common user interface and order/transaction entry and tracking system. However, each application has specific integration, management and distribution issues that arise depending on the environment that the network operators choose to deploy and significant problems are experienced by application providers and distributors in deploying and managing their iTV applications as a result.
Problem:
The previous overview of various interactive television services illustrates the problem that network operators, programmers, broadcasters and advertisers face in deploying and making easily accessible the vast library of available content in a readily accessible, easy-to-use manner that combines broadcast and on-demand in a smooth way that can blur its distinction and boundary if the user so chooses. Some of the causes that give rise to the difficulty of organizing and presenting content include:                a. the existence of layer upon layer of text based lists that the user must navigate        b. navigation through the user interfaces is linear        c. interfaces that do not support the need for preferred placement, promotions or other display rules        d. lack of richness in the on-demand interface presented to users        e. the interfaces do not have multiple entry points        f. the user interface is static, with no consideration given to the time of day and the particular viewer of the content.        